Beautiful Brokenness
by CreatureOfTheLight
Summary: They were both so lost, in so many ways, but they were fighting so hard against each other. She was everything he's been taught to hate. He was everything she had grown to fear. Yet, somehow she finds it in herself to extend and olive branch when no one else was there, shattering his perspectives of the world. A secret friendship grows, but it's survival depends on his choices.


"Bloody hell Hermione! Is it really necessary for you to be such a bloody know it all?! I mean, Snape would have let us off with no homework for maybe the first time ever, and then you had to go and ruin everything by asking Harry in a bloody **loud** whisper if we had any homework!"

Ron's irritated tones were beginning to really grate on my nerves. He really was a bit of an insensitive a**, especially considering he was supposed to be my absolutely perfect boyfriend. At least that's what I had thought last month when I was still completely infatuated with him.

I finally looked up from the floor, but not at Ron, but towards Harry's surprisingly unsympathetic face.

"Really?" I asked. "You're mad at me too? Brilliant, just bloody brilliant!"

"Hermione, you really did sort of single handedly add to our stress load by about six million times here, didn't you?"

His ridiculously ignorant words pushed me past the breaking point.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! You two honestly think that I **want** to have more homework? I realize you're both stressed beyond all measures about finding the horcruxes and not dying and everything, but is it really necessary for you to take it out on me!? God! I mean, think for a moment Harry, Ron, could you really have made **any** of your plans work if it weren't for me?!"

Their taken aback expressions indicated that I might have gone just a tad too far, but I was really beyond the point of caring what either of them thought. If they had the nerve to yell at me over something as stupid as homework, how were we possibly going to survive through the year?

"Hermione," Ron reached out a hand to me, but I quickly backed away.

"I- I'm sorry. I just- I just need space." And with that I bolted from the common room trying not to let the tears fill my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knew that it was irrational to be crying over this. In reality it was really not that big a deal, but this had pushed me over an edge of stress and nerves fear that had accumulated from trying to fight Voldemort, and juggle classes, and grow into myself, and not let my friends die horrible deaths.

After running blindly through the halls for a few minutes, looking, I'm sure, completely insane, I made it to the prefects bathroom, which coincidentally happened to be a perfect place to be alone for an hour or so.

I pushed open the heavy wooden door, sighing in a bit of relief as I saw the mermaid sitting calmly on the rock in her painting and the bath completely unoccupied.

As I gently pulled the door shut behind me and turned around however, I realized I wasn't quite as alone as I had thought.

I gasped in shock as I saw a pale figure bracing himself on the mirror ledge, his back covered in what appeared to be blood.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?!" I immediately rushed over the the unknown person, whose reflection was hidden by his body.

I gasped again in shock as the figure started and turned slightly, revealing none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy, bane of my existence.

"Leave me alone mudblood." A sneer tried to form on his face as the weak words came out somewhat halfheartedly as though he couldn't bring himself to put any venom into the insult. Also, the swaying of his body meant that the sneer was substantially less frightening than usual.

For a moment I considered letting him fall and just leaving him there, but even if he was a self righteous, bigoted prick, I couldn't bring myself to leave someone who was in so much obvious pain, so I put my hand on his shoulder to steady him, then helping him into a sitting position on the ground.

"Just… go…" This time his words were even weaker as he looked down in what I would have thought was shame if I didn't know better.

"I'm going to regret this," I mumbled to myself. "Malfoy. let me help you." I didn't ask permission to assist him. I figured he would refuse my help but if I was going to put myself out there I sure as hell, wasn't going to be humiliated by him.

To my surprise his only protest was a slight narrowing of my eyes and then he simply looked at me, waiting.

"Well… Um, we need to get this shirt off first." His white tee-shirt was soaked through with the blood from his back and there was no way I could try to fix him up with it on.

"Always knew… you couldn't wait to get my clothes off Granger." His sarcastically quiet tone made me snort in surprise. Did Draco Malfoy just make a joke?

"You wish Malfoy." I responded lightly. With a quick wave of my wand the shirt was gone and his injuries were revealed. I froze in shock as I looked at about ten long slashes across his back, each about a foot long, all bleeding forcefully.

I met his eyes in the mirror, his portraying resignation, mine still completely shocked. He swallowed as though trying to disguise the pain, and raised a brow at me, daring me to ask questions.

This pushed me into action. I immediately crouched on the ground next to him, muttering the healing spells I knew to stop the blood loss and clean the wounds.

"I'm not sure I should do anymore. I'm sorry," I whispered. "You'll need to go to the Hospital Wing.

"No!" His voice was as forceful as I'd heard it today. "I- I can't. No one can know about this. Can you- Can you try?" His voice was almost pleading with me. He was obviously humiliated to need my help, but something about the fear that entered his voice when I suggested getting Madam Pomfrey convinced me to help him.

"Ok… I'll do my best…" And with that I set to work, think the whole time how much better essence of dittany would work. Finally, after I had cast every possible pain killing and healing spell I knew, I was forced to admit I couldn't do more.

"Well, this is as good as it's going to get I'm afraid. you'll have to keep it bound for a few days to make sure it heals properly but I think you'll live.

I summoned several lengths of fabric to wrap around his torso and went to hand them to him when I realized that there was no way he had enough strength to move that much.

So I awkwardly slid my hands around him, pulling the fabric firmly around his body and tying it off, once, twice, three times.

I found myself blushing a bit as my fingers brushed his firm stomach, but he remained completely still and I was finished in moments.

I quickly conjured him a dark long sleeve shirt, and then hesitantly walked over until I was standing in front of him. Sliding down the wall I asked cautiously, "Do you want- do you want to talk about it?"  
Without looking at me he shook his head ever so slightly.

"Ok, well can you get back to the dungeons ok?" I couldn't believe I was being so nice.

He nodded once in affirmation.

With that I stood up carefully and began to walk away.

"Granger?" His voice caused me to turn halfway back around.

He didn't say anything more, just nodded at me in what I knew would be the closest I got to a thank you.

I glanced back once more just as I was opening the door to find him watching me blankly. As I left I couldn't help thinking that there was something strangely beautiful in his brokenness.


End file.
